


Making You Feel Better

by AnonCat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Kink Meme, Kinky Gen, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Milking, Mpreg, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:45:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonCat/pseuds/AnonCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Prompt Fill for the SnK Kink Meme] </p><p>Armin is tasked with looking after Eren, who happens to be heavily pregnant with Levi's child, while the rest of the squad is away on a mission. But, as it turns out, Eren is just beginning to lactate, and it's actually very uncomfortable. Not wanting to see his best friend in distress, Armin comes up with a solution... which turns out to be more pleasurable than either of them would especially like to admit. </p><p>Off-Screen Levi/Eren. Eren/Armin or Eren+Armin (they legitimately still think it's platonic, but it hella <i>isn't</i>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making You Feel Better

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt and Fill: http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/3666.html?thread=6006610#cmt6006610 
> 
> Definitely my first venture into the more bizarre fetishes... (not knocking it, hell, I'm the one writing it, LOL). Brings back memories... *sighs* 
> 
> Lactation isn't really my thing, and mpreg is ever less my thing, but this was _hella_ fun to write.

Levi’s eyes burned with protective rage, boring into the smaller boy’s skull, and the blonde shrunk slightly. “Take good care of him.” The corporal’s voice was dark and stern, but also earnestly concerned. “I am entrusting you with his safety and comfort.” 

Possibly even more terrifying than Levi was Mikasa, watching from over the corporal’s shoulder. Her eyes said that she echoed Levi’s sentiment. She would have volunteered for this assignment herself, except that she was too valuable to the squad to stay behind. 

Armin saluted as boldly as he could muster, considering his whole body was trembling under both their intimidating gazes. “Of course, Heichou! I won’t let you down!” 

Levi nodded, seeming satisfied, then he wheeled his horse around, shouted to the rest of the Survey Corps, and led the charge away. Armin didn’t move an inch until the whole party was out of sight, but then he let out a sigh and slunk back into HQ. The huge stone building seemed empty without the rest of his friends making all manners of noise, although a bit of peace was nice for a change. He had high hopes for catching up on a bit of reading, perhaps. 

But before he could even think about that, he had other priorities. Climbing the three flights of stairs up to Lance Corporal Levi’s room, he knocked softly on the door. 

“Eren? Can I come in?” 

“Armin?” came the somewhat surprised, breathy reply. “Sure.” 

Opening the door slowly, the blonde poked his head in. There was Eren, sitting awkwardly amid a pile of cushions and blankets on the bed he shared with Levi. As Armin watched, his friend shifted with a groan, arching his back and wriggling into a new position. The blonde winced. He couldn’t say he knew what his friend was going through, but it did _not_ appear comfortable. 

Eren was heavily, _heavily_ pregnant. God only knew how it had happened, be it weird Titan-Shifter anatomy or, as Jean _insisted_ he had overheard whispered talk of, a sick experiment of Hanji’s gone only slightly wrong. All that the rest of the 104th knew for certain was that the child _was_ Lance Corporal Levi’s, and that Eren wasn’t entirely displeased with the situation. 

Levi was, understandably, nervous about leaving his partner in such a state, and Mikasa was similarly protective. However, duty (namely, Erwin) had called, and so Armin had been left to care for his severely pregnant best friend. Wordlessly he crossed the room, coming up to Eren’s bedside and looking his friend over worriedly. 

“What’s the matter?” he asked, concerned by the pained expression on his friend’s face. Eren gave him a smile that was half-grimace, eyes narrowed with discomfort. 

“ _Other_ than having this stupid kid hijack my body?” he asked, amused, and Armin blushed slightly. No one, save for Levi and perhaps Mikasa, was used to the casual way that Eren referred to his very unnatural pregnancy. “Well…” Wincing slightly, he brought up a hand and pressed the palm of it to his chest. “I think I’m starting to _lactate…_ Hanji warned me about this… but it’s fucking _uncomfortable…!_ ” 

Armin found his attention split, rather awkwardly, between the other boy’s hugely swollen stomach and his chest, which, now that attention had been drawn to it, certainly seemed larger than normal as well. He watched for a moment as Eren tried to massage his breasts, muttering crossly as it only made the aching worse. 

“Is… there anything I can do…?” Armin ventured finally. He _had_ been left in charge of Eren’s safety and comfort, and besides that he hated to see his best friend so uncomfortable. 

The pregnant boy gave a short, barking laugh. “Not unless you have a way to get some of this damn milk out of my chest,” he said with a grimace, and then added in exasperation, “I don’t know how women deal with this…!” 

Armin felt a nervous fluttering in his stomach. He could think of one way to rid his friend of the milk, but he was more than a bit reluctant to suggest it. He also knew, however, that the discomfort would only grow worse and worse if it wasn’t relieved, and a few minutes of watching his best friend wriggle and whimper with discomfort- trying various things, unsuccessfully, to ease the ache in his bosom –he finally plucked up the courage. 

“I-I… I could try to… to s-suck some out, i-if you want.” 

Eren glanced up at his friend in surprise. The blonde was tomato-red, but solid in his convictions- if it would help his friend and charge to feel better, he wanted to do it. The other smiled uncertainly, starting to blush himself. 

“Y-You sure, dude?” A firm nod. “I guess… yeah, I guess that might help a little.” 

An awkward moment passed. When it was clear that Eren was too embarrassed to move forward with the plan, Armin swallowed his nervousness and came toward the bed. Slowly and gently, he removed Eren’s loose, silky shirt- allowing, at any time, for the other boy to stop him. His hands lingered on the other’s warm, round stomach. The pregnant boy was unexpectedly at ease with his condition, and often encouraged his friends to touch or press their ears to his womb, which entertained most of them to no end. But soon Armin’s attention was taken up by his friend’s breasts- they looked hugely engorged, and the blonde winced as he imagined how painful they must be. Wanting to relieve the ache as soon as possible, he leaned forward without giving it any further thought, lapping at one of Eren’s nipples before closing his lips around it and giving a gentle suck. 

“Ah-!” the pregnant boy exclaimed softly, his back arching slightly. Armin paused, waiting to be told to stop, but no such command came. Taking the lack of objection as encouragement, he gave a few more tentative sucks at the nipple. He shifted his position and tried again, taking more of the other’s swollen breast into his mouth and pulling slightly as he sucked again. Then, liquid flooded his mouth. He almost moaned aloud at how unexpectedly _pleasant_ the sensation was, between the warmth and the texture and the flavor. 

Milk was as hard to come by as any animal products. Somewhat rarer than meat, even, it was insanely expensive. Armin, as a result, had only tasted it once or twice. He was fairly certain, however, that this was a thousand times better. It was rich and creamy on his tongue, delightfully sweet with a hundred undertones to the taste, thick and warm as it flowed down his throat. 

Eren moaned under him, bringing him back to reality and making him open his eyes, although he didn’t pause in his nursing. His friend gave a shaky sigh, sinking back into the cushions slightly. 

“That… ahem… that feels… better already…” he murmured, uncomfortable beyond anything in the history of uncomfortable and yet unable to deny the pleasure of the experience. “Don’t… ah… don’t… stop… okay?” 

Armin gave a murmur of affirmation, all too happy to comply. Using one hand to kneed at his friend’s breast slightly, he continued to drink, acutely aware of how much he was enjoying the experience. The taste and sensation of feeding were so soothing that he felt the last of his tension drain away, forgetting the awkwardness of the situation almost completely. 

Eren was slightly more concerned with the awkwardness. He couldn’t deny the relief that was washing through him in waves- a welcome change, considering most discomforts connected with pregnancy couldn’t be relieved so easily –but he also couldn’t quite accept the fact that his _best friend_ was currently breastfeeding from _his_ lactating chest. He swallowed nervously, listening to the sounds of Armin suckling and feeling his blush grow hotter and hotter. But slowly he found himself easing deeper into his nest of pillows, his shivers and wriggling no longer caused by discomfort but instead by suppressed pleasure. 

Feeling his friend fidget beneath him, Armin smiled slightly around the nipple in his mouth. Pressing gently at the breast with his fingertips, he decided that it was nearly dry. Drawing back slightly, he lapped greedily at what milk had dribbled from his mouth and onto Eren’s skin. 

“Feels good?” he asked hesitantly, glancing up at his friend. Though flushed and obviously still uncomfortable with the whole affair, Eren nodded. 

“God, so much better, you wouldn’t even believe.” 

“Other one?” Armin queried, and his pregnant friend nodded shakily. Dipping his head once again, the blonde lapped at the other nipple. Moaning softly, Eren arched his back, pushing his breast up and into his friend’s mouth, urging him on. 

Beginning to suckle again, Armin heard _himself_ moan. He felt like an infant, soothed and comforted and admittedly a little aroused by the experience. Eren was panting slightly beneath him, and Armin gave a questioning murmur to ensure everything was alright. 

“Yeah… yeah, I’m-!” a small moan, “I’m fine… dude… i-it… feels… nice.” 

_That’s a word for it,_ Armin thought, a bit wryly. _’Nice.’_ But for once he didn’t want to think, about _anything._ He would much rather focus on his friend’s soft body, trembling slightly under him, the delicious, warm milk flowing down his throat, and the incredible sense of well-being washing over him. 

Somewhat too soon, the job was done. When Armin drew back, he took a moment to lazily lap up what milk had spilled, his mind a bit too fogged up to realize what he was doing. But Eren was past minding. The relief and tingles of pleasure were far too great, nearly overwhelming. Reaching out, he pulled Armin to him, and cradled the other boy to his chest as contented exhaustion began to claim both of them. 

“Thanks, dude,” he murmured into the golden hair. “You’re a beyond awesome friend.” 

Armin smiled sleepily, somewhat convinced that this was not something two best friends should be caught doing. But for the moment, he didn’t care one way or the other. All he wanted to do was fall asleep against Eren’s warm body, feeling his friend gently rub his shoulders with one hand. 

“Glad I could help,” he mumbled sleepily. “Anytime.” 

And then they were both asleep, curled up around one another and, for the moment, perfectly at peace with the whole world.


End file.
